One piece legacy: Brog's Special Report part 3
Brog was walking across a hall, steaming. He didn't want to go on a date with anyone, especially with Selene's mother. It can only end two ways. Bad. If it does, Selene will always hate him, and Brog can live perfectly with that, but soon Selene can make it intolerable. Or the second one. Good. Brog will meet a women he can love... And become Selene's father. He thinks Selene hating him will make it more tolerable. She will always say 'daddy' and hug him during meetings. She'll want to hold his hands, and kiss him on the cheek every night. Plus, Brog will live outside a marine base, where his information about his son is. That last one was a bad excuse, but Brog did everything in his power to resist going out with Selene's mother. He looked down his shirt, and took a watch. He opened it, and it had a picture of a much happier and younger Brog without an ugly scar, with a smiling and beautiful pregnant Merry. Brog, kissed it, and thought what his wife would say. 'Be happy dammit!' Yep, sounds like her. Well Brog should try. That's what Griss would have wanted as well... And that's what Brog wants in the end. He was done walking, and sat down in the hall. He thought no one in the base was having as much as a bad time as him. He heard wheezing, and panting, and corrected that misguided thought. Warren, came out, coughing his guts out. He was a rear admiral, and a sick man. Well, thought he was sick. He freaked out, and sat down, close to Brog. He was pale, had long white hair, and had sunken eyes, with armor. "Brog... Help me... I'm dying... I discovered I may have lung cancer, and 5 different heart diseases..." "You said that 2 weeks ago." "This time... I really do see death. He... Or she... Looks scary... Help me Brog... Get me a doctor, and not a hack... Please..." "Let me help." He carried Warren, to the doctor, and cursed under his breath, the entire time. - After Warren held his wrist for 20 minutes, Brog escaped. He got out of the field room, and entered the training room again. Selena isn't here, and neither is Pae, thank god. "COME AT ME!" A giant knight struck out his axe, and a women blocked it with her staff. The knight, wearing black armor, was Rear Admiral Yosemite, and the women was wearing scantily clad chain bikini, laughing. She was 1st star vice admiral Vivian. Vivian disgusted Brog, because of her 'interesting habits' with men and women. Yosemite, was okay with Brog, but was too berserk for Brog. Vivian struck out her staff, and Yosemite was struck, falling. She struck him over the head, and he hit the floor face first, bleeding. Brog, stood over him, and helped him up. Vivian seemed to be amused by the sight. "Brog, you doing that now? Want to spar with me?" "No." He lifted Yosemite over head, and a man in a dark suit pointed his scythe at Brog. He licked it, and stroked his blonde hair. "Heh... You a coward Brog? Wetting yourself, and crap? Jeez, and here I was, thinking you had hair on that chest." "I wax. My wife hated my hair, so I did so." "Heh, whipped." Brog, didn't like that assumption. A good husband and wife make small sacrifices to make the other happy. Brog waxed his chest hair, Merry let her hair grow. Deal. He walked past Uli, a 1st star vice admiral, with a cheer from behind. Great. Miguel. "YEAH YEAH YEAH, A MAN SHOULD HAVE HAIR ON HIS CHEST, BROG! MY OWN HAIR IS BOOMING! YEAHHHHHHHHH!" Miguel was a large man, with a mustache, and always wore a mask. He was a 3rd star vice admiral, and he was laughing. He wiped his face, and walked away, while hearing the cheers. The 2nd star vice admiral, followed him. He was a man, with a Mohawk, and smoking a cigarette. Benny. "So, Brog, you ready for that date?" "No. Wait... How do you know?" "I make it my business... Information is power... Have fun. Tell me if you do." He slinked away, and Brog growled, while walking away. "Sorry." Brog, turned around, and saw a large man, at 25 feet tall, bow to Brog. He was wearing knight armor, had a handlebar mustache, and a large sword. He was a 4th star, and his name, was Anerin. "Sir Brog, I do apologize, I truly do. I wish we could make things more hospital, if you need any assistance..." "Yeah, I'll tell ya. Now leave me." "Yes sir. Sir Brog, don't let the others get you down. I wax myself. For hygiene reasons though, not for a promise, but that only makes you more of a man." Anerin left, and Brog wanted to punch a wall. He did. When he was done, he heard girlish screaming, and walked won the hall, to the source. He saw Selena, and 4 girls, with a women. He groaned, and knew who they were. Selene's family. He tried to sneak away, but Selena saw Brog, and smiled as brightly as she could. "Great... I want those assholes back..." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Brog's Special Report arc